DN049 Slo Bean.txt
DN049 |scene= |topic=000E7AD5 |before= |response=''{Bean Welcoming. Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' Howdy there! Come on in! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000A7CDF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Bean Re-Record Quick, cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. 'nice hot cuppa joe'. / Friendly}'' Welcome to Slocum's Joe! Can I set you up with a nice hot cup of coffee? On the house! |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' What'll it be? Just coffee today? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' Looking for a nice hot cup of joe? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A}} |topic=000E7AD4 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' Coming right up! |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{MARK FOR RE-RECORD.Bean Cheerful, peppy coffee shop manager. / Friendly}'' Well, then, help yourself! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' Due to liability concerns, we are now a self-service location. |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=A2b}} |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{Bean Re-record Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' Well, go on! Help yourself! |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=000E7AD3 |before=Player Default: No thanks. |response=''{Bean Re-record Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' All right. Well, come again! |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000E7AD2 |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Bean Re-record Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' No worries. I'll be here! |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000E7AD1 |trow=10 |before=Player Default: Is that all you've got? |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. (The donuts were several hundred years old.) / Friendly}'' I'd offer you some of our world-famous donuts, but I'm afraid they went stale a few weeks ago. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. Quiet and disappointed on the first line, then resumes being cheerful and peppy. / Friendly}'' Pretty much everything else has, too, come to think of it. So the coffee's about all that's left. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' Can I get you some? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: Is that all you've got? |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. A bit embarrassed. / Friendly}'' Err... yes. I put in a work order about fifty years ago. They certainly are taking their time with it, aren't they? |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' Well, no harm done, I suppose. Now, how about that coffee? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Is that all you've got? |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' I'd offer you a selection of our world-famous donuts, but I'm afraid they went stale a few weeks ago. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. / Friendly}'' I'm sure I've got something around here, though. Let's see... |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: Is that all you've got? |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. Thinking. / Friendly}'' Hmm. Let's see now... |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: Is that all you've got? |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. Thinking. / Friendly}'' What's still in stock...? |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: Is that all you've got? |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. Thinking. / Friendly}'' I suppose I could whip up a few things... |after=Slo_Bean: Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |abxy=Y6a}} |topic=000E7ACC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Coming right up! |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. Voice hitches as he repeats 'hundred'. / Friendly}'' Here at Slocum's Joe, all of our coffee is heated to a perfect two hundred -hundred -hundred degrees Fahrenheit. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy coffeshop manager. A little embarrassed. / Friendly}'' You might want to stand back. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |topic=001579BC |before= |response=''{Bean Now clearly malfunctioning. / Friendly}'' Hot! Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=000E7ACB |before= |response=''{Bean Cheerful, peppy, pleading. (Not hostile.) / Friendly}'' Come back! I've still got more coffee! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files